Constellus
Constellus is a brand new, sci-fi mod for GAE. This modwill deal with two factions: the Crincillin Empire and the Phorin Tribes. Story It was a time of great success for the Crincillin, a race that had managed to capture much of the known universe through superior technology; but this great expansion took its toll on the resources of the planets they captured. Eventually, the Empire became fearful that they would collapse from lack of resources to both support their military and their people. This lead to great panic throughout the Empire, and called for immediate action. After years of searching, a suitable planet was found that could supply the Empire for over a whole year - long enough for them to find more planets to consume. This planet was the sixth moon of a distant star known as Skepna. Scouting parties were sent to the satellite to map out the surface. Their scanners showed that nothing intelligent inhabited the planet, so they believed that colonization would be easy. This belief was far from the truth. When the first landing parties landed on the surface, they were greeted by the planet's inhabitents, the Phorin. This is how the war for Skepna VI started...how will it end? Factions The Crincillin Empire The Crincilllin are a race of lightly tinted, somewhat transleucent, humanoid beings with red, piercing eyes that have captured much of the known universe. They attribute this success to their supremely advanced technology that allows them to quickly subjugate any species with ease. The only reason they haven't been able to do this to the Phorin is because their typical foes also have advanced technology - the Phorin are rather primitive, and this is incompatible with their normal methods. The Crincillin units are easily distinguished by their unique architecture scheme - smooth curves that end in jagged points that seem to float in midair. This is to represent their versatility and strength in battle. Nearly all Crincillin units have an alternate form that they can quickly and freely morph into and out of - this provides great versatility in battle. Also worth noting, none of the Crincillin units require any resources except for energy. This is because they are being warped in from their homeworld, not built on site. Ironically, their buildings are rather expensive both because they are ''not ''warped in, and because the resources on the planet must be refined extensively so the valueable ores and carbon can be used for building. Crincillin Units Invasion Preparation Vehicle (IPV): Standard harvesting and construction vehicle. Can quickly morph into a lightly armed/medium armored defense turret for a cheap last-ditch-attempt to save the base. Is amphibious. Bandit: Basic melee unit that has a bonus against other infantry units. Can morph into a super fast, cloaked spy plane for reconassaince missions. Also functions as the faction's stealth detector unit. Is amphibious. Striker: Crincilln standard, anti-surface range unit. Can take to the skies, losing it's ability to attack ground units, but gains superb anti-air qualities as a fast jet fighter. Is amphibious. Paladin: Dedicated anti-air unit that has a super weak ground attack, just in case. Can give up fighting aircraft and aim for those unfortunate enough to be below by morphing into an anti-unit bomber. Is ampibious. Assault Tank: Very sturdy main battle tank. Excells at destroying ground units and buildings. Is able to pull it's parts together for added defense, at the cost of speed and attack strength. Annihilator (tentative title): This is the ultimate show of Crincillin might and power - the strongest unit in the game! This extremely powerful unit is the only unit that both costs resources (immese amounts of resources) and has no alternate form. Not only does it show superb attack power, health, and armor; but it can also produce units in mid-battle at an accelerated rate. A generator on it's back provides the summoned forces with extra power. Crincillin Buildings Command Center: Main building of the Crincillin, produces IPV's. Power Station: Provides the Crincillin forces with quantum energy, powering the vehicles that they use in battle. Produces 15 energy and stores 20, some storage in case of blackouts. Portal: Basic building for warping in units. Can produce the Bandit, Striker, and Paladin. Can upgrade into the Gateway after research. Research Center: Provides researchable techs to boost the Crincillin armies. These include enhancements such as armor and attack bonuses, as well as the units' alternate forms. Gateway: Morph form for the Portal. Produces the same units as the Portal, but at an accelerated rate. Also grants access to the Assault Tank. Defense Tower: Anti-surface base defense that can swap it's guns for missiles in case of air threats.